etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Chula
Life in Lylat Lance Chula was born from his mother, Anna Chula, a vicious Venom officer that was known for killing Fox McCloud. Anna had a taboo relationship with a pirate by the name of Nanaki Thertin, and she was concieving Lance not too long into their relationship. Scared that Lance would be either aborted, or forced into the Cornerian military at birth, Nanaki broke Anna out of jail, and several months later, Lance was born with the help of Anna's and Nanaki's friends on Katina. He didn't play too much of a role, as he was kept in hiding so that he could be raised as healthy as possible by Anna. Nanaki, later in the years, was unable to take care of him because of his infection with the nanomachines, as well as his new relationship with Roxanne McCloud. Lance grew to be 8 years old before Lylat was destroyed by the black hole. After Lylat Not everyone escaped Lylat successfully, Anna being one of the few unfortunates to not make it on the large carrier ships. Lance was presumed dead as well. Warp drives helped the Lylaterians, (Now known as Meadoans) make it safely to Etoile. It wasn't until recently that Lance has made himself present in Etoile, with a ship, and has been searching for his father at the age of 16. This Phenomenon has yet to be explained. He has been trying to get himself involved with the Phoenix Alliance, hoping that it could get himself closer to his father, and get himself reunited with the only family he has left. Characteristics Looks Lance shares many similar looks to his father, such as the odd purple fur color. There are a few shape differences that might have come from his mother's side of the family, as well as possible recessive traits that might have been shown. He shares his mother's eyes, having the right eye sky blue, and the other orange. He also shares the same hair style as his father, only keeping it slightly cleaner, and having no problem showing off his face to others. He also has lavender fur patterns that start from his chest to his mid thighs. Because of his younger age, he is not nearly as tall as his father. All of Lance's clothing are hand-me-down's from his father. Such as a pair of leather pants, hoodies, and a similar protective chest plate. All of these were collected from when Lance was born to provide him with clothing when he becomes of age. Unlike his father, though, he is more than happy to step out of his father's old clothes, and step into the fit of a soldier's uniform. Personality Lance, unlike his father or mother, is very obediant and loyal. Even without the mysterious gap of 8 years without parenting, he is very polite, and is known to taking orders from any higher ranking person or officer without any resistance. Lance understands his own abilities and traits, but seems to degrade himself for his flying abilities. Because he isn't as combat experienced as most others, he tends to wait and follow orders rather than thinking and acting on his own. Lance has a very timid, almost boyish side to him. Even at the age of 16, he is rather shy, and easily flattered by other's complimentings. He gets quite confident when winning, and even shows his father's fearlessness when diving into battle with a high head count. As of now, he has shown no love interest, nor does he seem to get the understanding on what it's like to feel close to another. His only goal in life is to finally find his father. Category:Characters